


Confession

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [93]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: She’d laid herself bare, and confessed her feelings for him.





	Confession

Olivia stared at James.

For so long she’d had to deny what she felt, what she wanted because it wasn’t right. 

Because it, because HE, was forbidden to her by rules and regulations.

Off limits. Unavailable.

But now… now that she was no longer M, no longer his superior…

She’d laid herself bare, and confessed her feelings for him.

It was up to James now.

Olivia held her breath, and felt her heart stop beating as she waited for James to respond.

A large smile bloomed, and she felt a warmth bubbling up inside her.

“I love you, too, Olivia.”


End file.
